The Male Singer
The Male Singer is a recurring NPC in the entire ''Guitar Hero'' series up until Guitar Hero World Tour. He is American. Appearance Though his design has gone through minor changes from one game to the next, he is depicted invariably as a tall, white, brown-haired man dressed in a black tanktop with a necklace, black jeans with a brown bullet belt, white baggy socks, gray and white flat-top sneakers with yellow markings and black gauntlets in the first game. His Guitar Hero appearance bears resemblance to Axel Steel's Guitar Hero appearance, except he has shorter hair and his shoulders aren't as broad. Some may say he even resembles a fish. In GH2 and GH80s, he wore a black and white baseball sleeves, the same pants from the first game, blue and white sneakers and red cloth bands. In the Xbox version, he wore sunglasses. Perhaps the greatest change he has ever undergone relates to his facial look: while, in the first three games, he looked like an average youngster, GH3 designed him with a fringe covering his eyes and an impossibly wide mouth. He wore a black tank top, blue torn jeans with a black belt, gray and white sneakers, a black fingerless glove on his left hand, a black and gray striped arm warmer on his right hand and a tattoo on his left shoulder. This is his most recognizable appearance, as, in Guitar Hero through Rock's the 80's, the camera focused primarily on the player's character, the guitarist, with the backup band only briefly being in the shot (not to mention the rather dark venue lights making the characters somewhat difficult to see), whereas in Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock the camera, while still focusing primarily on the guitarist, focused on the backup band more often than previously, even giving close-up shots of individual band members (plus, the lights of all the venues being much brighter allowed for easy views of the characters). Many jokes are made about him being the only male singer in the game, such as an apparent ability to imitate anyone's voice, from Axl Rose to Billy Gibbons and everyone in between, speak any language (or at least Spanish, French, and German). In fact, one idea that is tossed around is that Harmonix might as well not have even included a female singer, since he could just imitate a woman's voice if necessary (a theory proven in Guitar Hero World Tour by playing the Vocalist's solo career as a male character, Riki Lee for example, and not changing to another character. Doing this will prove that the male singer could potentially imitate a woman's voice if other male singers could do the same for songs such as "Heartbreaker" or "One Way or Another". After all, if they could do it with little trouble, if any trouble at all, why couldn't he?) (right)]] (left)]]fwide Performances The Male Singer appears during all performances except for multiplayer matches, instrumental songs, like "Cliffs of Dover" and songs with female vocalists, like "Hit Me with Your Best Shot". He was also the only male singer in the series until Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock, when Bret Michaels was introduced as both a hidden character with cheat codes and a guest character, appearing in Career Mode to sing Talk Dirty to Me and Go That Far. Bret Michaels also mo-capped his performance with the motion-capture suit. The Male Singer, along with the rest of the band, returns to perform all non-Aerosmith songs in Guitar Hero: Aerosmith, with the exception of Walk This Way and King of Rock, both by Run-DMC; DMC himself appears in the game. In Guitar Hero: On Tour, The Male Singer returns just like the other games, but now he replaces The Bassist, so he sings and plays the bass at the same time. In Guitar Hero World Tour, he and his female counterpart are replaced by random people (possibly characters randomly generated in the create-a-rocker mode.) He is also replaced by random people in "Guitar Hero Metallica" and "Guitar Hero Van Halen". He is also replaced by the main characters (such as Axel Steel, Judy Nails, etc.) in Guitar Hero Smash Hits, Guitar Hero 5 and Band Hero. Trivia *In gameplay, he has facial hair, but in cutscenes he does not. *In the second Co-op cutscene, listen closely to the drummer at the beginning when he's talking to the lead singer, and you can hear "Hey Eddie". This is probably his real name (or the drummer's name if the singer is the one speaking). *In Guitar Hero World Tour, he, the drummer, and the bassist appear in the intro for a brief moment. They appear in the front row for a concert, ready to enjoy the music, but are the first to react to the tall man in the purple pinstripe suit playing a clarinet. *To many, he is simply known as "Chin", due to his preposterous jawline. Also, the bassist is known as "Scruffy", due to his facial hair, the female singer is "Jessica", and the drummer is "Bob", both due to the fact that they are normal looking. *In the fourth Co-op cutscene, when he and the drummer argue, he says that it's about the money, however, in the fifth solo cutscene, he is frustrated at the magazine article that claimed the band had sold out. *In the fifth solo cutscene, when Lou tells them that they're scheduled to perform at Wednesday Night Live, he exasperatedly throws the magazine he's reading at Lou's face. *In Guitar Hero II & Guitar Hero: Rocks the 80s , the singer has different idle animations, such as clapping his hands to the beat, moving his arm to the crowd, and pointing to the crowd (like in the original'' Guitar Hero''). If you have Star Power activated, and the singer claps his hands while the audience is clapping (the audience will always clap when Star Power is active). This happens in a "1 in 10" chance (a reference to Monkey Wrench by the Foo Fighters which appeared in Guitar Hero II as well). *In GH2 & GH80s, at the Harmonix Arena, he is positioned at the front of the whole stage, but at Stonehenge, he is on the second platform, along with the Bassist, while your character is on the first platform, closest to the audience. Category:NPCs Category:Male Characters